


Anniversary + Red Wine + Hospital

by EWM



Series: Comfortember (myfirstone!!) [7]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied Smut, Jack Dalton being an awesome friend, Mac built a blanket fort, Nikki and Mac being a sweet couple, pre-series MacGyver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EWM/pseuds/EWM
Summary: A little imagine of Mac and Nikki pre-series, as they recover after a missionWritten with the Day 4 prompt Comfortember prompt in mind - Blanket Fort
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Nikki Carpenter/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Comfortember (myfirstone!!) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996306
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Anniversary + Red Wine + Hospital

Mac eased himself out his wheelchair from his bed, supressing the groan as his cut up back rested against the hard wood and plastic. He swiftly yanked out the IV for once with very little blood (a trick he had pulled more than once to the annoyance of the medical staff). He wheeled himself towards the door and doublechecked that no one was about, sneaking his out the door to see. Nobody, it was 2am after all, there shouldn’t be anybody. It was perfect…or as perfect as he could make it. Knowing he had limited time, he got to work, he wheeled his way to the cupboard on one side of his room and pulled out the spare blankets and sheets that sat on the top shelf and sat them on his lap. He went around and grabbed the various chairs that Jack had left in the room at his request and set them up, he placed some of the blankets on the floor and laid the other blankets across the chairs.

He then started fiddling with the wiring of the various lights in the hospital room placing them at discrete places inside his creation, so they gave a soft, warm affect and took away from the grey/green of the Phoenix Medical rooms. He then yanked his mattress off the bed and inserted inside between the various chairs. After that, he wheeled his way back into the cupboard. There were several pillows there which he grabbed as well as a number of blankets there, shoved in a sports bag by Jack. Dalton had been great about sneaking stuff into the hospital, even if he thought Mac was mad, as he put it ‘anything to make my two nerds happy’. Mac smiled at the recollection, he manoeuvred himself around, trying hard not to knock his bandaged-up leg. He did not succeed, he cursed quietly to himself.

He took a few deep breaths and waited for the pain to recede. It went reasonably quickly for once. He pulled the remaining blankets and sheets out and laid them on the floor towards the second door to his room. It wasn’t exactly a red carpet, but it would have to do, he kept a few of them back and inserted them into his creation. He tried to make the inside as comfortable as possible. As he made to put the sports bag in the cupboard, he heard a loud clank and some rustling. Mac investigated the depths of the bag and pulled out a large bottle of red wine, he looked further in and found two large bags of caramel popcorn and some oreo cookies. The cookies had a note pinned to it

_“The best I could come up with on short notice, happy anniversary weirdos…love Jack xx”_

Mac smiled from ear-to-ear. Jack always came through when it counted. He had one last look in the bag and found two only slightly crushed plastic cups. He placed the goodies at the blanket entrance and put the bag back in the cupboard. He wheeled himself back to his main door and checked it again. No one was there, but he didn’t want to be disturbed. He looked around the room and found the box of paper clips that Jack had also brought him along with grapes and a strange series of get well cards on the nearest table. Dalton should did know him well, he pulled one out and began to shape it and then deftly insert it into the main door of his room, affectively locking it from the inside.

Next he went to the connecting door on the left side of his room, that was not locked. He wheeled himself along and pulled it open quietly and then she was Nikki…even in his achy weakened state, his heart began to hammer. She was exhausted and was supporting a black eye and a broken arm, but she was safe, and they were together…God he couldn’t believe his luck sometimes. He moved the wheelchair forward and took her non-damaged hand.

_“Nik…wake up…it’s Mac.”_

She turned and murmured in her sleep

_“Nik...I’ve got a surprise for you, wake up…I promise you’ll like it.”_

Groggily she opened her eyes and saw him looking at her. Those baby blues she’d grown to love so much in the last year, he was grinning like a kid.

 _“Can’t it wait till morning?”_ she said stretching in bed

_“Nah…it’s a special kind of tonight surprise”_

_“Should you even be out of bed?”_

_“Hey, I’m in a wheelchair, aren’t I? just like the nurses said. Come on Nikki, please, I’ll swear you’ll like this.”_

Nikki snorted and obligingly got out of bed. She cringed slightly as her feet touched the cold floor. Mac grabbed her hand and wheeled himself along. At the door he insisted she stopped, he opened the door and made her wait on the other side as he got himself in.

 _“Okay…you can come in”_ Mac called softly.

Nikki obligingly stepped forward and found herself stepping on a soft rug, a path of soft rugs and blankets. Firstly he handed a paper clip to her,

 _“Push it in the lock”_ He said

She raised an eyebrow, but obliged. Then she came around the bed and suddenly she saw it. Mac had built a vast blanket fort, decked out with lights 

_“Oooh Mac…”_ Nikki cooed

_“I figured since we had to spend our first anniversary in this place, I thought I would build something where we could shut the world away for a few hours.”_

_“It perfect! I love it!”_

_“Shall we go inside?”_

_“Can you manage it?”_

_“Yeah…I got it…I got it.”_

Mac attempted to get up and then fell promptly back in the wheelchair. Nikki offered him his arm and somehow, they just about managed to get down on the floor, half crashing, half landing in a heap of legs and bruised arms and giggles (possibly helped by a lot of morphine). They both crawled inside, the inside was shades of blue and red and white to try and get rid of the green coldness of the hospital. Mac had rigged two of the lights to go in so they could see other clearly and piled up a set of pillows in one corner.

_“Wow, this is really impressive. I’ve got to admit.”_

_“I’ve built bombs out of chewing gum and paper and you don’t bat an eyelid. But a blanket fort, that’s what impresses you?”_

_“What can I say? I’m hard to impress.”_

Mac laughed and leaned into kiss her, but then she felt something squash around the back of her head

 _“Eeek_ ” she squeaked as she pulled the bag out from behind her, knocking Mac’s nose as she lent forward

_“Ahh yes.. a gift from Jack. There should be some Oreos back there and some wine too.”_

_“Jack thinks of everything doesn’t he?”_

_“Absolutely.”_

After some scrabbling around, the wine was removed and the paper cups and the Oreos and the second bag of popcorn, the only slightly bizarre spread was laid out between the two of them.

“Happy anniversary Mac” Nikki said holding her cup

“Likewise Nikki”

They drank their cheap red wine and then kissed in earnest. As the food got pushed to the bottom of the blanket fort and the kiss became something more, Nikki suddenly asked

_“What about your door? Won’t a nurse come in and you know…disturb us?”_

_“Not to worry, I stuck a paper clip in mine too. No one’s coming to bother us until morning.”_


End file.
